


Holy Spandex, Batman! Look at All the Dudeness

by PrinceC



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Conner Kent, Cock Tease, Coming Untouched, Conner is thicker than a bowl of oatmeal, Costume Kink, Gar has a big dick, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Top Gar Logan, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: Gar and Conner get suited up for the first time
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Garfield Logan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Holy Spandex, Batman! Look at All the Dudeness

**Author's Note:**

> Title is directly lifted from Ryan Potter's ig story when he shared a post about the Titans boys

Gar was just bubbling with excitement. Here he was, standing in a shoe store knowing behind some secret door would be his very own super suit! It was about time, seeing as he’d been a Titan for almost a year now and was one of the only ones who stuck around and didn’t leave after the whole Deathstroke-Jericho debacle. He finally wouldn’t have to strip down every time he transformed. 

Not that his boyfriend, Conner, minded that part. Lots of sparring sessions in the training room had stopped (sometimes not even starting at all) with the two of them rolling about on the mats. The other Titans eventually had to tell them to put a signal outside the sliding doors so they wouldn’t walk in on anything unseemly…. For the fifteenth time in a week. 

Conner might have been technically less than a year old, but with his accelerated growth, at this point he was a young adult with a more than healthy libido. Adding in a boyfriend who had to take off his clothes to practice his power, and you got an inseparable couple that go at it like jackrabbits (something Gar recently learned how to shift into).

Both heroes-to-be were dropped at Stu’s Handmade Shoes by Dick with clear instructions for their fitting. Gar’s suit was already made, but they had to make sure everything fit right. Before driving away, Dick made them promise they wouldn’t fool around in front of Stu. The man was mad enough when he burnt his Robin suit, he didn’t need two horny heroes making a mess in his shop.

And so far, they’d been good. While waiting for Stu, Conner glanced around the store while Gar played games on his phone. It was the sound of a sliding door opening that caught their attention.

“Welcome gentlemen, I’m Lily. If you could follow me please.”

Gar could barely keep the smile contained on his face as he looked over at his boyfriend, who gave him an equally bright one in return. 

“Now, Mr. Logan, I’m sure Dick already told you about the specifications of your suit and how it will adapt with your form as you shift animals,” she explained as they walked into Stu’s lab. 

“You can call me Gar.” He was trying to keep up as his eyes opened in wonderment around him.

“Very well, Gar. You won’t need to worry about your clothes anymore as the suit contains a special polymer that will morph into your skin.” Lily stopped in front of a closed door, then entered a code on her tablet.

Gar was half expecting for smoke to billow out of the doors as they slowly separated,and was a little disappointed when there wasn’t. But that slight disappointment quickly dissipated as he gazed on his very own super suit for the first time. 

Red, white and grey just like his favorite jacket. It was sleeveless with guards for his forearms. Looking vaguely like a mix of Kevlar armor and spandex, it looked a bit more sleek than Dick or Jason’s suits though it still retained similar stylistic design elements like the chest plate.

“This looks amazing!” Gar ran his hand through his messy green hair. “Can I try test it out now??!?” 

“Of course! That’s what you’re here for Gar.” Lily had barely gotten her sentence out before Gar was already trying to take it off the mannequin. “Wait wait! That’s the prototype. You’ll find your suit in this suitcase.”

“Oh, my bad,” Gar said sheepishly. She handed him the suitcase, and pointed out where he could change. He gave her an embarrassed grin before shooting his boyfriend a look of utter excitement. Conner responded with a big thumbs up. Gar chuckled at his surprisingly dorky boyfriend.

Once in the changing room, Gar took a deep breath and slowly shrugged off his clothes. He held up the suit against his body, inhaling deeply. This was it! The moment he would become a full fledged superhero. He could already feel more heroic as he slipped into the suit. It was snug, but not too much until he pulled it up. 

The crotch was definitely a bit on the tighter end due to his slightly above average penis size. Okay, so maybe not slightly. Gar was packing nearly 8 inches of man meat, and the Kevlar was almost like an iron grip on his manhood. Wincing as he adjusted to a slightly more comfortable position he finished putting on the rest of the suit which fit like a dream.

“How does it feel Gar?” Lily’s voice came in from behind the door. 

“For the most part it fits perfectly!” Gar shouted behind him. “It’s just a little snug in some places.”

“Could you come out here so we can get a proper measurement? The suit should feel almost nonexistent on your body since it’s not the Kevlar-Nomex blend we used for Dick.”

Gar pushed the door open, a small blush on his face. He knew that that area was a little more pronounced than he would like to be showing off to a stranger. Conner’s breath hitching was the kicker though. The second he heard that, he couldn’t stop the full body blush that burst over his face, creeping down his neck. 

“Ah,” Lily said casually. “No worries, Gar. Let me just… There we go!” She fiddled with her tablet as a laser came down from the ceiling, scanning Gar’s body. “We now have the proper measurements, and will make those adjustments shortly. It should take an hour or two tops?”

Lily walked away to go consult with the rest of the team, leaving Gar and Conner. “Gar, you look... “ Conner gulped and cleared his throat. “You look really good, babe.”

Gar bashfully turned away. “Stop looking at me like that, Conner!”

“Like what?” Conner’s eyes were daggering his boyfriend. Appreciating his toned arms, the hairy pits, anything he could lay his eyes on. Even his thighs looked delicious in the suit. The whole body did, actually. The same body that he’s worshipped late at night, on the floor of the training room, on the balcony, in the show–

“Like that!” Gar exclaimed. “It’s embarrassing, and  _ not helping _ ,” he stressed. His eyes bulged as he gave a quick glance southward.

The clone’s eyes darted straight down to the shapeshifter’s crotch, where he could see Gar’s physical reaction to his gaze alone. He could see the shaft pulsate as it grew under his appreciative gaze.

“That… is definitely supportive.” Conner’s eyes never left Gar’s now fully hard erection straining the suit. “C-could you turn around?” He asked, clearing his throat once more. Gar’s eyebrow raised in amusement as he complied. “Oh, fuck me Gar.”

“What? Does it look good?” Gar asked, craning his neck. His embarrassment was fading as he reveled in the appreciation his boyfriend was giving him. He loved Conner for a lot of reasons, but his ability to get him to shut down almost all brain function and turn into a sex-crazed himbo was definitely on the top of the list. 

Gar got his answer when he felt Conner’s large hands grip onto his cheeks. He started kneading his supple behind, leaning down to kiss that spot on Gar’s neck that drove him crazy. “C-Conner!” Gar gasped, his voice going up three octaves. “We promised Dick no fooling around here–Hey!” He yelped and turned around as he felt a hard spank strike his left cheek.

“I can’t help it! You look so good, Gar,” Conner breathed out. He wrapped his arms around Gar’s waist and pulled him close against his body. Their hard cocks, separated by only a few layers of fabric, pressed together as the pair started grinding against one another.

“Your arms,” Conner continued, stroking Gar’s exposed bicep with his right hand. “Your chest, your huge dick..” He gave the engorged member a squeeze, making Gar groan. “Not to mention this cute little butt.” He squeezed the cheeks, spreading them as much as he could in the suit. “Everything about you is. So. Fucking. Hot.” He peppered his sentence with kisses, shoving his throat in on the last word.

Gar sunk into the kiss, letting out a low moan as he let Conner’s tongue swirl around already familiar territory. He brought his hands to Conner’s jean-clad buttocks, and squeezed hard too before pulling back. “As much as I love you, I really don’t want us to get in trouble.” He stepped away. “So we need to cool off for now.”

Conner pouted. “Not even a little bit?”

“Nope! We have to be professional, Conner!”

“Not even a  _ tiny  _ little bit?” Conner pleaded, eyes going big as he brought on his full puppy pout. 

“No, Conner. And don’t you dare use that pout on me right now! I’m putting my foot down.”

“Fine,” Conner grumbled. His crossed his arms across his chest like a toddler. 

“Thank you.” Gar went on his tippy toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The sounds of footsteps alerted them of Lily’s return. “Boys, this is Stu.” He gave them a friendly wave to each of them. “Gar, we’ve started on the alterations for your suit. If you want, you can change out of that one and we’ll put it with the prototype. Or you can try out your powers in the testing room so you can get a feel of it in action.”

“I think I’ll test it out,” Gar responded. “Then when the final suit is done I can just take it?” Lily nodded. She told Gar to follow her to the test room, while Stu showed Conner his suit. 

“Wait, I get a suit?” Conner’s eyes lit up. 

“Yes, Bruce asked us to make one for you as well,” Stu said. “We don’t have the same material to make one exactly like Superman’s, but I think we got something that might fit your own unique skillset, Conner. Gar, go ahead and try out your suit, I have the feeling the measurements we received for Conner are no longer accurate. Have you been doing extra training?”

Conner smiled sheepishly as Gar walked away. 

* * *

The test went successfully. The first few times he shifted, Gar had to get used to the weird feeling of his clothes melting into his body as his bones shifted. But once that initial hurdle was passed, he could easily shift between animals and it felt as if he was naked like he usually was. The tight crotch area wasn’t even a factor when he shifted, but if he were to stay human it would be a little uncomfortable.

“I think you’ll be ready for any mission once we get those minor alterations made,” Lily said. Gar gave her a big smile as they walked back to the main lab where Stu and Conner were waiting. He was excited to see his hunky boyfriend in a super suit of his own. If he looked anything like how his dad looked…. Well, Gar would have some trouble trying to keep his hormones in check. 

He almost choked on his breath when they turned the corner. There Conner was standing in what could only be described as a textured full body wrestling singlet. It looked similar to the iconic Superman suit, with its use of red and blue. Instead of a singular blue suit with red accents and cape, Conner’s suit was split in half. The top half was a deep blue, while the bottom was red with black boots similar to his every day pair. The giant “S” symbol plastered on his chest finished the look.

Gar loved Conner’s chest. Conner had big titties that just deserved to be nuzzled in. Said tits looked like they were about to burst the suit straight down the middle. From his powerful chest, came his strong arms befitting of a Kryptonian. Like his own suit, Conner’s arms were bare, displaying his milky white skin and the bulging biceps and triceps beneath. 

And also just like Gar’s suit, Conner’s was snug in the crotch area too. Unlike Gar’s slightly too tight suit, Conner’s was completely obscene. The red fabric clung to his dick and balls so deftly that you could tell where his foreskin ended and how big his balls actually were. 

“What do you think Gar?” Conner asked, a mischievous smile gracing his face. He could hear Gar’s accelerated heartbeat, and could see his cock straining the tight fabric of his suit. His super vision caught the oh-so-subtle licking of his lips as well. 

“I-it’s n-nice.”

“Thank you, Gar,” Stu commented. “Still a work in progress though, especially with the fabric material. I think we could maybe make it more dense and not as form fitting…”

“No!” Gar shouted suddenly. Everyone turned to him in surprise. “What I meant was that, I think it should be changed if Conner feels it’s too restrictive. How does it feel, Con?”

“Hmmm…” Conner mused out loud. He was going to have some fun with this. Call it a little payback for Gar forcing a cool down earlier. “I really like the freedom of my arms,” he said, swing his arms around. He then flexed his arms, his massive biceps straining under the skin. His tattoo stretching with his muscles. He gave a small smile as he heard Gar’s heartbeat pick up.

“And I really like how it honors my dad.” He pushed out his chest, straining the already tight material further. No one else could hear, but Conner picked up the sound a small tear start to form in the suit as he flexed his pecs for his boyfriend. 

“It’s definitely a little too revealing to be going out in public,” Conner continued. He gestured down his dick, knowing his boyfriend’s eyes were hanging on his every word. From the corner of his eye he could see a little drool forming at the corner of Gar’s mouth as he drank in his spandex covered cock and balls. “And it’s a little tight in the rear as well.” He turned around, hearing Gar’s heartbeat thump dangerously fast as he saw his boyfriend’s butt in the suit for the first time.

Everything about Conner was big. His arms, his chest, his feet, but especially his ass. And currently in his already skin tight suit, his ass looked amazing. Gar was absolutely gobsmacked. There it was in all its glory. The fabric was wedged completely between his perfect cheeks, emphasizing just how round and full it was. Then Conner adjusted his position, and shifted his weight to one side, making it pop even more; Gar just about fainted.

Gar didn’t even register what Stu and Lily were saying as they walked away to probably consult the team about the adjustments needed to be made. He was singularly focused on his boyfriend’s body. He didn’t even realize he had walked toward Conner until he saw his hands grab an entire handful of cheeks.

“Fuck, Con,” Gar breathed out. He squeezed the cheeks hard, and started jiggling them in his palms, completely mesmerized by the severe jiggle.

“Gar!” Conner squeaked out as Gar played with his buttocks. “What happend to no fooling around?”

“That was before I saw how fucking delicious you look in this.” His voice was low and husky as he planted kisses on Conner’s back shoulder. A swipe of his tongue into the pit made Conner shiver in pleasure, his ass shaking even more. “So. Fucking. Delicious.” Gar emphasized his point with a hard spank, making the taller hero moan.

“Oh fuck yeah, arch that back for me babe.” Gar let out a groan as Conner arched his back perfectly so, pushing out his fat ass out even more. The motion proved too strenuous for the fabric, as it ripped straight down the middle, completely exposing Conner’s pale cheeks to the open air. 

Conner didn’t even realize that Gar had pushed them to the wall until his hands made contact. He dropped his head between his arms as Gar teased his exposed hole with his fingers. He couldn’t help the moan as Gar’s fingertip ghosted the entrance before moving away. “Gar we really should–Hnnnnnnggh!” 

Gar’s tongue shot into his hole, making him squirm in pleasure. Perks of being half-Superman meant he had super sensitive erogenous zones. As Gar continued his tonguing, he kneaded the cheeks, spreading them wider and wider to give more access to Conner’s inner channel. He could feel Conner clench around his tongue as he worked him open; the clone’s face hot as he closed his eyes in bliss. Conner bit down on his cheek to stop from screaming Gar’s name to the entire lab.

When Conner felt Gar stop, he let out a whine. “Why’d you stop?” He pouted as he looked over his shoulder. Wordlessly, Gar flipped Conner around so they were face to face. He crashed his lips into his face, kissing passionately and fervently. Gar brought his right hand up to Conner’s chest, squeezing the muscle, flicking his thumb over Conner’s hard nipple through the fabric.

Gar’s other hand was groping Conner’s erect dick through the spandex. He could feel a wet spot forming from the copious amounts of pre that was leaking from the head. Not even his foreskin could stop it. Suddenly a loud RIIIIIIP echoed through the lab. Conner’s massive pecs had burst the seam, splitting the S symbol open to reveal a baby smooth chest. 

“You look so hot like this, Con,” Gar said breathlessly in between kisses. “Like you just got done saving the day but got caught in an explosion that ruined your suit.” He began kissing down his jaw, moving towards the sweet spot on his neck, making the taller boy throw his head back in pleasure. “Would love to see this on the news, your most intimate parts exposed like this.”

Another ripping sound echoed through the room, as Gar shifted his hand into a claw, creating a single tear for Conner’s cock to pop out of. Conner whimpered as Gar began to stroke his dick. “Geez, Gar,” Conner whimpered. “I didn’t know you could be so hoooott…” 

His voice died in his throat as Gar stroked down just so on his shaft, teasing the mushroom head with his thumb. “I think this is the best you’ve ever looked, Con.” Conner’s stomach flittered. Gar sounded so sexy with his husky lust-filled voice.

“Oh please,” Conner let out a long moan as Gar’s hand shifted attention to his churning balls. “We all know you have a serious superhero kink.”

Gar stopped his fondling for a moment, giving Conner a serious look. Conner matched it wordlessly. “Okay okay! That may be true. But it doesn’t detract that  _ this _ ,” he said, as he slid a finger slowly up Conner’s leaking cock. “Is still supremely hot.”

“Can you just fuck me already?”

“Someone’s eager.” Gar just smiled. He found the zipper for the crotch and finally unleashed his own aching erection. He spit on it, and spread it around. Conner turned around, presenting his ass once more to his boyfriend. Gar spit directly onto Conner’s hole, making him squeal. Then without further prep since he knew Conner could handle it, Gar slowly slid his shaft into Conner’s entrance.

The head breached the ring of muscles, making Conner gasp. No matter how many times they did this, he was still tight as ever thanks to his super healing. “Fuck!” The both of them screamed out. Gar’s grip tightened on his hips, causing Conner push his back out even more, making the 7.5 inch beast dig deeper into his insides. With one final gasp, Gar bottomed out. His pubes were pressed right against Conner’s hairless butt. “You good, babe?” Gar asked. He rubbed a hand reassuringly on Conner’s back. 

Conner winced, and inhaled deeply. He exhaled through his mouth, sinking back a little further. “Oooh,” He gasped. “Feels so good, babe.” Gar slowly began to pull back, drinking in the tiny whimpers spilling from Conner’s mouth. 

He pulled back until just the head was left, and then slid all the way back in until bottoming out again. Conner let out a loud moan as his prostate was pressed against. More precum leaked from his cockhead. Gar pulled back with that slow pace once more before driving in deep. Conner squealed again. 

Taking that as encouragement, Gar steadily picked up the pace of his thrusts. “Oh! Right there, Gar!” Gar’s eyes lit up as Conner’s voice raised octaves. Knowing his bearings now, he took a steady grip on Conner’s hips and slammed into that spot once more. Conner screamed in pleasure. 

Before long, Gar was jackhammering his cock into Conner’s tight hole, making him whimper and moan with each powerful thrust. Gar’s heavy breathing was almost completely drowned out by the loud clapping of Conner’s cheeks against Gar’s groin. 

“Oh Gar, Oh Gar, Oh G–Ahh!” Conner gasped as cum began rocketing out from his cock. His whole body clenched tight around Gar’s still-pistoning cock as he looked down helplessly. He watched as his dick shot rope after rope of cum, painting the grey wall white. 

“Always finish so fast, Con,” Gar chuckled as he continued fucking his boyfriend. “I’m surprised I didn’t cum with how tight you’re fucking clenching around me.” Conner could only whimper as his prostate was jabbed continuously. He was over stimulated from the orgasm, resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes. 

With each hard thrust, Conner’s prostate was being pleasured endlessly. He shivered as he felt his cock slowly start to re-fill with blood. “Getting hard again?” Gar asked, still maintaining his rapid fire thrusts. Conner could only nod. “Love how sensitive you are.”

Gar removed his hands from Conner’s hips, and brought them up to his chest. Both hands started tweaking his perky nipples. “Oh god,” was all Conner could muster as the onslaught of pleasure intensified. 

“Fuck, I’m close Con,” Gar grunted. “Think we can finish together?”

“Keep doing what you’re doing and it’s definitely gonna happEN!” Conner yelped as Gar hit a particularly hard thrust. Using his super hearing, Conner picked up on Gar’s body. He focused on the rapid heart beat, and his quiet grunts as he fucked Conner silly. He couldn’t see Gar’s face, but he imagined it scrunched up and intense as he fucked with ferocity to bring the both of them to completion. 

“Fuck!” Gar cried. He slammed his hips up into Conner and pinched on his nipples hard. Conner screamed out Gar’s name as the two of them came. Conner’s dick sprayed the already messy wall, while Gar reveled in the tight channel his cum was being unloaded into. 

As he finished, Gar groaned out. He pulled out his softening dick from Conner’s hole, drawing out one last whimper. The pair were panting, faces flushed red from exertion. 

“So much for keeping our promise to Dick,” Gar said sheepishly. 

“Well, I’m sure if I can catch my breath I can use super speed to clean it up and they won’t be the wiser.”

“Please do clean up your mess,” Stu’s boomed from the speaker system. Conner and Gar both blushed having realized they were caught. “And don’t bother returning those prototypes. Your final suits are waiting for you in the main lobby.”

The two heroes got to work cleaning up their mess. Gar zipped back up his cock, while Conner cleaned up the copious amounts of cum he left on the wall. “Hey Conner?”

“Yeah?”

“You might want to get changed back into your jeans.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

“No, like now babe.”

“Oh why?”

“You’re leaking… everywhere.” Gar gestured to the various spots Conner had super sped around the room to get napkins and cleaning supplies, where a very visible trail of Gar’s cum was left behind.

Conner blushed and sped changed back into his regular outfit. He grimaced as he could feel the leaking cum stain the back of his good jeans. “Damn it Gar, why do you have to shoot so much?”

“Hey, I don’t hear complaining when it’s at home,” Gar shrugged. Conner gave him a playful glare. “But I think after this spot, we’re all done!”

“Ahem,” Lily’s voice broke their reverie. The heroes blushed, not making eye contact with her. Which, to all the same, she wasn’t trying to make eye contact either. “Stu has your final suits, and will meet you in the storefront.”

It was an awkward walk as she led them back to the shoe store. As promised, Stu was there with two suitcases similar to Jason and Dick’s. “Final note boys,” Stu said once the entrance to the lab closed. “Each of your suitcases is password protected so do be cautious when setting up your security.”

“Thanks so much Stu.” 

“Of course, Gar.”

“Sorry about…. That.”

“No need to mention it Conner,” Stu replied curtly. “In fact, that is a perfect reminder that these suits are made for combat and official mission purposes only. They are not recreational use. Please refrain from using them outside your missions.”

Gar and Conner looked away as he said that but nodded. Taking the cases, and apologizing to Stu once more, they stepped outside where Dick was waiting for them. 

“How’d it go? Everything fit alright?”

“Yupp! Totally! Everything is a-okay,” Gar rambled out, while Conner just nodded and smiled.

Dick sighed. “You guys had sex didn’t you?”

“What? That is ridiculous! How dare you accuse us of that! We would  _ never _ –”

“You have a wet patch on your jeans Gar,” Dick cut him off. “And Conner? You’re…. Leaking.” Conner blushed and swung his case behind him to cover the giant wet spot on the back of his jeans. Gar’s face turned red but he didn’t say anything.

“One thing you promised, one thing!” Dick laughed as he rolled his eyes, walking back towards the car. “Come on let’s go traumatize the other Titans again.”


End file.
